Darkness In The Mind
by Silvarius
Summary: Inuyasha? Scared of a little nightmare? Surely not. Takes place early in the series. Inuyasha X Kagome.


This was the first Inuyasha piece I wrote. I know it's very short and probably very out of character, but I was naive to the series at the time. I didn't have the heart to delete it, so let me know what you think. Once again, this takes place early in the series, before Sango and Miroku. Also, it's shorter than my usual fics, but I'm sure I'll be forgiven.

--

Darkness. All he could see was darkness. It surrounded him, ready to fully engulf him. There was nothing he could do to stop it. It was in him, taking his soul as its own; turning it to black by extinguishing its light. The darkness was a part of him now just as Inuyasha was a part of the darkness.

A voice called out to him. A familiar female voice that was like music to his ears. Calling his name from a distance – getting closer each time. He wanted to warn her to stay back, but had no control over his own voice. The only thing he could do was listen as it became nearer. and pray that nothing happened to it. For if that voice ever left him, he would truly be lost.

"Inuyasha . . . Inuyasha . . ."

_No!_ He screamed in his head. _Kagome! Get away! It's too late for me. Save yourself. Nooooooooooooo!_

"Inuyasha . . . Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha snapped awake, instantly grabbing for Tetsusaiga. He was in the forest, next to a small bonfire. Squatting in front of him was Kagome, with Shippo on her shoulder, staring him right in the eyes. A troublesome look was on both of their faces.

_She's alive. Must have been a dream. Thank goodness. _Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you care?" His arrogance had returned to him fast.

Kagome snorted, "Forgive _me_ for caring. But you were yelling in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare."

"Well, of course I was having a nightmare," he said. Honestly, he was scared to think of what he could have been yelling. "But that's all it was, just a nightmare. Now go back to sleep."

Kagome placed the back of her hand on Inuyasha's forehead. "You sure you're alright? You seem shaken up."

The angry half-demon snatched her hand off his head. "I said I was fine. Would you just let it go?"

"Whatever Inuyasha." Shippo mumbled sleepily from his perch on Kagome's shoulder. He jumped down and crawled back over to Kagome's sleeping bag, appearing instantly to have fallen back asleep.

Inuyasha looked down at the dirt, not wanting to meet Kagome's eyes. He realized he still had a hold of her small, soft hand. The nightmare really scared him, but his pride wouldn't let him openly admit it. Was that really his fate that he had just witnessed?

"Inuyasha?" Once again, her voice brought him back to reality.

Without waiting for her to continue, he said, "I'm scared, Kagome."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Now I know something is _definitely_ wrong with you."

"I'm being serious."

"A real rarity for you –"

He shot her a quick dirty look before averting his eyes again. "What I just saw . . . it scared me. Everything was black and I couldn't move. It was suffocating me."

"Well, it was just a nightmare. Isn't that what you said a moment ago?" Curiosity piqued in her voice even though she tried to hide it.

"I guess you're right."

"Did you want to talk about it?"

Inuyasha brought himself to look at her. He could see genuine concern in her eyes. It was something he never saw in Kikyo's eyes. Kikyo's eyes were always full of loneliness and sorrow. Kagome's eyes were warm and caring.

"Inuyasha?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it. Quit bugging me." He couldn't control the anger in his voice. He never could.

Kagome seemed to understand, as she just nodded and stood to leave.

Pulling her back down with the hand he still held, he said, "I didn't say I wanted you to leave. It's just – what I saw. I'm worried that that might become my fate."

"Why do you say that?" Her voice was soft, almost inaudible.

Inuyasha leaned in a bit closer. "Everything was pitch black. There was no one else there. I couldn't see, smell, or hear anything at all. Except you."

"Me?" She asked incredulously. "Why me?"

"I don't know." He continued. "But all I could hear was your voice. You were calling my name. I – I tried to tell you to stay away, but you kept getting closer. I couldn't do anything." His voice became louder with every sentence.

Kagome's hand on his arm silenced him. "It's okay. Everything's fine now. It was just a nightmare. I –"

It was her turn to be silenced as Inuyasha embraced her tight. He felt safer, more secure now. It was stupid for something this trivial to bother him so greatly. It was stupid of him for getting so wrapped up in it. It was just plain stupid. Kagome was right, it was just a nightmare.

"Inu . . . yasha?"

"Thanks Kagome."

"Don't mention it. Now if you'll just let me go."

Inuyasha released her and backed off. "Go back to sleep."

"You're the one that woke me up."

"No, you woke up on your own. I didn't wake you."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you DID!"

"Well, excuse me. I didn't know your sleep meant that much to you."

Shippo sighed. _Those two will never learn,_ he thought bemusedly. He rolled over and fell back asleep, even as the arguing became louder.

--

Comments and critiscm greatly appreciated. They always help an author to grow. Thanks.

- Silvarius


End file.
